


Goodbye

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione and her children say goodbye.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my O4 square which was the prompt: Tragedy. No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

Hermione bit her tongue for what felt like the fifteenth time that day. At this rate, she wouldn’t have a tongue by the end of the day. Not that it mattered, it’s not like she would be able to eat anything at the wake. She hadn’t eaten in three days. Not since Harry knocked on her door with the news.

“Mum, my feet hurt,” Hugo said, tugging on her dress. Hermione smiled at him but knew that it didn’t reach her eyes. He looked so handsome in his tiny dress robes. She picked him up and settled him on her left hip. Rose took her right hand and squeezed it. Rose, at seven, was trying to be so big and grown up. So brave for Hermione. It was what Hermione needed. At least right now.

“Not my Ronald,” Molly wailed again. And Hermione stifled the urge to sigh. Ron was  _ her _ husband. Her dead husband. And here Molly was wailing over his casket. It was…uncomfortable, to say the least. 

“Hey,” Harry said from beside her.

“Hey.”

“You need anything?”

Hermione’s throat closed and her eyes welled, but she swallowed hard and shook her head. 

“Alright.” Harry nodded. Hermione could see him from the corner of her eye and she wished she hadn’t. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. Him crying was only going to set her off, so she turned to look at Rose. Still uncrying, although her eyes were red. 

“I…” Rose stopped speaking. “I want to say bye to Daddy.”

That almost did it. That almost broke Hermione, but she grit her teeth and swallowed hard again, willing her tears away. 

“I’ve got it,” Harry said. He moved forward swiftly and gathered Molly in his arms. Hermione caught the dark look he shot to Arthur who had stood by and did nothing. Hermione couldn’t blame Arthur though, Molly was getting worse as she aged. If Hermione was in Arthur’s shoes, she’d be sick of it too. 

The crowd at the small wizarding cemetery in Ottery St Catchpole was dwindling and in a few moments, Harry and Ginny had cleared everyone out. 

“Alright, Rosie, let’s go say goodbye to Daddy,” Hermione said as she and her children approached Ron’s casket for the final time. She had no idea what her future held, all she knew now was the tragedy of her present. 

_ ~Fin~ _


End file.
